generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Knight
Black Knight is the current head of Providence. She took over the organization after White Knight attempted a takeover after being fired and has been running it ever since for six months. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" History Backstory Black Knight's history prior to her first appearance is unknown. It is known, however, that she became White Knight's successor about six months prior to Rex's re-arrival at Providence. She claims that she was put in White Knight's place after he attempted a hostile takeover. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Season Two Lions and Lambs Black Knight was first introduced when Rex had been mistakenly transported to the future by Breach. When Rex was picked up by Providence, he found it completely strange that White Knight's office had completely changed. Finally meeting Black Knight, Rex couldn't believe that so many things had changed; including the fact that Six, Holiday, and Bobo were missing. In spite of that, Black Knight mentioned that it was great to have him back. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Season Three Back in Black Since Rex is still unconvinced that he is in the future, he tries to possibly believe that he is an alternate reality. Black Knight tries to calm Rex on multiple occasions and when finally calming down, Black Knight explains that changes have come to Providence now that White Knight isn't in charge, specifically the new policy in dealing with E.V.O.s appearing in Rex's absence, training them to behave and not attack employee's. It's later revealed this training is in fact brainwashing, and when Rex finds out she tries to turn it on him, unsuccessfully. Dispte Black's best attempts Rex is rescued from Providence right under her nose. 3.01, "Back in Black" Personality Black Knight is a cool-headed and deceitful woman, rarely displaying any signs of distress and keeping a calm facade even in the face of adversity. Upon his return to Providence after the six month skip, she greeted Rex with a sense of compassion and offered him nourishment in an attempt to make him feel comfortable with the changes they had undergone since White Knight's dismissal from the organization. Despite her initial courtesy, it soon became clear that she sees Rex only as a valuable commodity. She is revealed to be ruthless and manipulative, easily twisting words and ordering the use of the mind control device to force Rex to cooperate. Physical Appearance Black Knight has short bob-cut purple hair with bangs that cover half her face and wears dark lipstick. She wears a long-sleeved, dark gray dress with a black belt and cape. She also wears black boots, overall having an all black attire. Relationships Rex Salazar When Rex returned to Providence, Black Knight lightly tried to ease the situation about him being gone for six months. She remarked on Rex's amnesia and how it would be easy for him to adjust. She told him that everything was going to be fine. Despite her apparent comforting attitude, Rex appears to be very apprehensive towards Black Knight. Later on, Rex grew to trust Black Knight as she coerced him into believing that the new Providence was a peaceful organization, when the reality was quite the opposite. She went to very high stakes to try and keep Rex from knowing this, as she valued him due to his abilities. When Rex found out the truth, he became angry and tried to escape her. Caesar Salazar Black Knight seems to trust Caesar to an extent, as she let him play a great part in forming the new Providence. However, she became irritated when he was hesitant to comply with her demands, such as when she wanted to use the laser mind-control device on Rex. She and Caesar see eye-to-eye on many things, such as how to deal with EVOs. 3.01, "Back in Black" Appearances Season Two *219. "Lions and Lambs" Season Three *301. "Back in Black" *303. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Trivia * Rex sometimes calls her "BK" 3.01, "Back in Black" * She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, a voice actress who also voiced June and Avatar Kyoshi from Avatar: The Last Airbender. She also voiced Jean Grey from Wolverine and the X-Men. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Providence Category:Humans Category:Article stubs